


Cannoli Break

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Hand Feeding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Crowley visits with treats





	Cannoli Break

Crowley swept into Aziraphale’s shop with a flourish. He was smiling proudly, a box in one hand. “Aziraphale! Oy! Put the kettle on!”

“What are you shouting about?” Aziraphale asked, poking his head out from the back room. He blinked when Crowley held up the box to his face. “Yes?” he asked.

“A new little bakery opened up by my flat,” Crowley explained. He took the box back and opened it, showing the contents within. 

Aziraphale gasped in delight, clapping his hands together. “Cannolis! Oh my sweet boy, you shouldn’t have!”

“I know you’ve been wanting a proper one for a few years now…” Crowley blinked in surprise when Aziraphale cupped his face in both of his warm hands. “An..?” He was pulled down for a kiss and just barely managed not to drop the cannolis. 

The angel smiled as he slowly broke the kiss, taking the box from a stunned Crowley’s hands. “Make yourself comfortable, darling. I’ll miracle us up some cocoa to drink with our treats.”

Slowly his senses came back to him and he nodded, running his tongue over his lips before going to their usual spot, followed by Aziraphale. “I made sure they were made the way you liked them,” he said.

Two mugs of cocoa appeared on the low table as the pair sat down. Aziraphale picked up one of the treats and admired it in the light, giggling before bringing it to his mouth to lick at some of the cream. “Mm how this is marvelous!” he said. He held the cannoli out to Crowley, “try it, darling.”

Crowley smiled. He leaned forward, locking eyes with the angel as he stuck out his tongue and lapped at the cream. He noted the way Aziraphale blushed at the sight and he hissed softly before taking his wrist and pulling the angel into his lap. “This works better,” he purred.

They ate the entire box like that; Aziraphale sitting in Crowley’s lap and feeding the demon over his shoulder. Crowley kept his arms around his middle, hugging him close to his chest. He felt warm as he watched his angel smile and eat, resting his chin on his shoulder as he hissed in happiness.


End file.
